Sound suppression devices for firearms (also known as sound suppressors or silencers) typically include an inner core extending along a longitudinal axis, an outer tube that surrounds the inner core, and mounting structure that mounts the inner core to the muzzle end of the firearm with the longitudinal axis of the inner core coaxial with the firing axis of the firearm.
The inner core typically includes a number of longitudinally spaced baffles that define a series of expansion chambers disposed between adjacent pairs of baffles. A projectile discharged from the firearm is received into a central chamber defined by the inner core extending along the longitudinal axis to the discharge end of the inner core. The central chamber is in fluid communication with the expansion chambers. The expansion chambers enable discharge gases produced by firing the firearm to expand and cool, thereby suppressing noise and sparks. The outer tube contains the discharge gases and sparks within the expansion chambers.
Particulates carried by the discharge gases build up on baffle surfaces and on the interior surfaces of the outer tube. Over time, the hot discharge gases can also cause markings, such as serial numbers, on the outer tube to degrade and become unreadable or obliterated.
Thus there is a need for a firearm sound suppression that better resists degradation of markings on the outer tube of the sound suppressor.